Talk:Hōzuki Clan/Archive 1
Clan? Nagato may have referred them as the "Hozuki brothers", but when did "clan" show itself? Yatanogarasu 16:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :The Hozuki clan is mentioned in Suigetsu's databook profile.--Deva 27 (talk) 16:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Symbol Did the came from the databooks too, or did someone made it up? Yatanogarasu 18:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :ShounenSuki makes those. If you mean the actual symbol, ShounenSuki made it as well. When there is no clear clan symbol, such as the Nara, Akimichi or Yamanaka clan, it's either a default red symbol, for example the Sarutobi clan, or something which is related to the clan, for example the bugs for the Aburame, the two red dots for the Kaguya. In this case, it was the produce. Omnibender - Talk - 19:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) KG or Hidden Jutsu. Omnibender, a técnica Suika no Jutsu seria a KG do clã, ou apenas um Hijutsu do clã, pois que nem o Kagemane que é um Hijutsu qualquer pessoa de fora pode aprender, então queria saber se você poderia triar essa minha dúvida, XD LosErmanos - Talk - 02:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :É hiden. É so olhar a infobox da técnica. A gente já sabe que é hiden desde que o terceiro databook saiu. Omnibender - Talk - 15:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Clan Where do you get from, that Hoozuki is a Clan?-- (talk) 16:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) It is answered in the first section of this page's discussion.--Ttogafer (talk) 16:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) And the Second Mizukage also states that the Water Gun he used belonged to the Hōzuki Clan, Hoozuki in Romaji. Kirigakure Saizō (talk) 23:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) water release experts due to the 2 mizukage being a member of the clan and there other water release maybe Hozuki clan specialzes in water release in is powerful with it like the uchia with fire release who are experts with it. :SO far, only one Mizukage is a known member of this clan, not two.Cerez365™ 12:44, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the two stood for second. Should have put down as 2nd. Omnibender - Talk - 20:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah i meant 2 for the second mizukage suigetsu is good in water release he stop a tail beast bomb in survived how many ninja can do that in live in i know there have been others but all of them were powerful in skilled ( (talk) 17:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC)) and i know he was knocked out too but hey he survived thats impressive the second mizukage says this the hozuki clan water gun jutsu in its hiden which means the clan members are good in water release jutsu ( (talk) 17:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC)) Why is the second Mizukage classified as a member? To my knowledge it hasn't been stated before that he is a member of the Hozuki clan, so why is he listed as a member of it? :In chapter 556 page 9, he uses Hozukis special technique. Jacce | Talk | 05:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::How does using a Hozuki Clan technique make him part of their clan? (talk) 07:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :The other named Hōzuki techniques are classified as Hiden, meaning that aside from exceptional circumstances, the abilities are only demonstrated by clan members. Blackstar1 (talk) 07:27, October 4, 2011 (UTC) somebody forgot to put mangetsu in the know members. :Refer to big warning in the main page. Omnibender - Talk - 02:49, October 19, 2012 (UTC)